Healing My Soul
by ambustag2
Summary: One wrong choice cost Draco his freedom. One right choice sent Ginny on an adventure of a life time. Can the two unite long enough to save the world, or will Draco give into the darkness and possibly lose the only woman who can save his broken soul? DG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They Meet Again

The November night wind blew cruel unrelenting torrents so cold it could freeze you to the bone. As the last remnants of light faded, a light dusting of snow started to fall as a sleek, black Escalade skillfully roared down the slightly congested highway. After what seemed like hours, the bright lights of Seattle slowly gave way to darkened two lane roads. Nervously darting eyes watched the rear view mirror cautiously, being followed was not an option at this stage of the game. Pale moonlight caste eerie shadows on the newly fallen snow as the dark outline of several large dilapidated buildings slowly came into view.

Draco Malfoy signed in relief as his custom SUV; ideal for the bitter cold, pulled up to the broken down main entrance. Only hours before he had been basking in the Australian sun, lying on a white sand beach, watching the bikini clad natives frolicking in the crystal clear waves. Now here he was thousands of miles away, shivering in this god forsaken cold, sent as an errand boy to do a job better suited for an underling. He hadn't even been allowed to use a portkey; instead he had been instructed to travel using Muggle transportation, so primitive. In the past his service's had only been required when a situation had grown out of Master's control. A heavy sigh escaped as he mulled over those words, Master's control. A cold bitter laugh filled the utility vehicles leather interior; he was no weak minded slave to be controlled. For what seemed like an eternity Draco had served his Master, no, served was too formal a term for their relationship.

Forced, used, manipulated; those were more appropriate terms for his current situation. He had just wanted one taste, one moment of true power, but unfortunately one is all it took. He had known better than to trust him, but the darkness was too strong, too seductive. That one slip had made him a slave to his Master's whims. Draco struggled daily to control the dark power that threatened to overtake him. He was like a dancing marionette, always controlled by another. Tonight was one of those nights, he felt detached from his own body, almost like he was watching himself from afar. His classically handsome face drew into a brittle smile. He could feel it, this foreign power that poured into his body. It whispered sweet, seductive promises, but it never delivered. It spoke of his inner most dreams becoming reality; but in all the time he spent fighting its power, none of the promises had ever come to fruition. After so many years of dark shadows and relentless burning hunger, he would finally have the last piece of the puzzle necessary to free him. The location of the Element Stone would finally be revealed.

The Element Stone know to some as the Founding Stone, contains some of the most powerful magic known to man and wizard alike. It is believed that the magnificent blue stone was a gift presented to the first wizarding couple by the creator himself. The stone contains the raw elemental powers of earth, wind, fire, and water. Possessing the stone would set him free, free from his Master and more powerful than any being on earth. He, he who they had deemed too reckless and too young to be trusted would hold their puny little world in the palm of his hands, and there would be nothing anyone could do to stop him. The end of their fragile world was at hand, he could practically taste their deaths on his tongue. Vengeance would be sweet.

The biting frigid air whipped around him, tearing at his expensive leather jacket and designer jeans as he exited the expensive vehicle. The sharp aroma of decay and mold met his flared nostrils as he pushed the heavy metal doors of the warehouse wide. It was all he could do to stop the nausea that burned like molten lava in his throat. He had won; he had finally bested the bastard at his own game. He could just imagine the look on his Master's smug face when he learned the truth; one of their own had betrayed them. He was expected to find the Stone then dutifully deliver it into their more than waiting hands. They were fools, each and every one of them. Draco licked his lips in anticipation; he would turn Master to slave, he would torture and taunt them as they had him. Imagine finding that your worst enemy had been walking right beside you from the very beginning.

Momentary sadness filled his dark eyes as beloved faces and long forgotten places lost to history flashed through his head. Gone, they were all gone now. The only thing that remained was the darkness that dwelled inside his empty soul. Oh, it hadn't been easy, there had been many painful sacrifices that had to be made in order to get to this moment, but in the end they would all be worth it. His suffering and mind numbing pain would finally be over; and his much bruised and battered soul would be whole again.

The self satisfied smile returned as loud voices echoed through the empty building. The threats they shouted were bone chilling, but it only made him quicken his pace to join the party. He felt high as a kite; the moment of his triumph was at hand. He slowed his pace, wanting the let the excitement boiling deep in his chest to last longer. Deep inside he knew the darkness was in control tonight, there was nothing he could do but wait and watch. The sound of a whip meeting flesh sang in his highly trained ears, seconds later an anguished pain filled scream echoed through the empty building. Music to the ears; good, they had already started without him. Life for him was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

A heavy coating of dust covered the concrete as the shadowed figure carefully picked his way across the litter strewn floor. It just wasn't the thing to destroy a five thousand dollar pair of shoes because one wasn't careful. He knew it would be worth it though if he did. What was a pair of shoes compared to ultimate power? Dust billowed after him as he slowly climbed a pair of half rotten stairs to the buildings second story. How apropos for the information he needed for their destruction to be brought fourth in a place close to destruction. Once on the second floor, light spilled from the doorway at the end of a long hall. Quickening his pace, he neared the door only to stop in his tracks in awe. To anyone else the sight before him would be darkly terrifying, but it brought tears of joy to his eyes. There she was, in her full regalia; his key to finding the soul stone. Two rough, darkly clothed Muggles stood between the half naked body of a blindfolded young woman; she was handcuffed and suspended by her wrists from a support beam that stood in the center of the room. One of the men held a bloodied whip while the other goon stood to the side, his greedy eyes leering at her exposed breasts.

"Tell us what you know and you are free to go." The larger of the two yelled at the woman as the whip again hissed through the air. The bound woman jerked and convulsed as the blow ripped and tore at her already battered body. Shredded tatters of expensive blue dress robes hung from her waist as a fresh river of her life's blood flowed down her legs.

This had gone on for hours; she wasn't going to tell them anything they already didn't know. Her waist length red hair soaked with blood and sweat fell into her perfect porcelain face as she turned her head to follow her abusers voice. They could hurt her all they wanted, but she refused to be intimidate by a couple of hired lackeys. Men ten times stronger and smarter had tried to kill her, and if Tom Riddle himself hadn't succeeded, neither would these assholes. Opening her parched and swollen lips she whispered,

"I'll die first."

Ginny Weasley meant every word she said; she would rather die than give up the location of the Element Stone. She knew the artifacts importance, as well as the ramification should the Dark Lord take possession of the Stone. Total world domination would be at his finger tips, the world would be doomed. She would play this game a little longer, hopefully they would let something slip that could help her later. They hadn't talked much so far, but she was sure they were Muggles, hence the primitive torture methods. Maybe the leader would make an appearance to watch the show. She would have to be ready and take what ever opportunity came her way. Her brothers would make them pay, and pay dearly for this atrocity.

"If only it were that easy Ginevra, I would have killed you years ago." The new comer's evil chuckle followed him into the room. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of her, Gods she had always been beautiful, but she would be even more magnificent on her knees servicing him at his command. Oh the things he would do to her gorgeous body. He could feel himself harden at the thought of her creamy white thighs open and wet for him. He would show her new heights of pain and passion; emphasis on the pain.

"She hasn't talked yet General." Fear permeated the room as the two goons watched the tall wizard walk fully into the room. They hadn't expected him to come see their handiwork in person. This could be a potentially serious problem.

The larger of the two men came forward carrying the bloodied whip. He watched his boss carefully as he gingerly stepped around the bound woman. He had made the mistake of getting to close and had the bruises to prove it. Even though she was bound and blindfolded, she was still lethal, and unfortunately she was proving to be more difficult than he had anticipated. He dropped the whip to the floor and waited instructions, he was a little apprehensive at taking this job, but one tended to disappear when refusing the Dark Master's requests.

Ginny's trained ears couldn't place the lightly accented voice that had joined their little party. It was refined, deep and power oozed with each syllable; it was utterly and completely foreign to her. Using her senses, she quickly scanned the surrounding area for a trace of the power she felt radiating from the wizard, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was blocking her attempts to read his power, which could only mean he didn't want to be recognized by his power signature. The tang of his expensive cologne and the sweet smell of leather were the only traces she had to his identity. The only aura of power stirring in the room was the intense fear radiating from her abductors. Whoever he was, he was very powerful and she was entirely at his mercy.


	2. Chapter 2 Can't Help But Touch You

Chapter 2

Can't Help But Touch You

Shock sizzled through her as she realized the stranger knew her full name. Only someone of her acquaintance would know her birth name. Furthermore the information that he was a wizard only confirmed her suspicions; there was a traitor among their ranks. A tiny chill of fear trickled her spine. He knew how to kill her; how naive of her to thing he didn't. The seriousness of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. It was now kill or be killed, and personally she wasn't going to wait around for them to tear her heart from her body. She would have to watch and wait for the next opportunity to escape. Hopefully she would be able to get to the wizard, but she doubted it. He didn't seem the fighting type; hence hiring muscle to abduct her. They were in store for a huge surprise; the sedative was starting to wear off. Now she just needed to concentrate on her wandless magic to open the cuffs; the rest was up to the fates.

"So the hand that holds their leash has finally decided to make an appearance. I was starting to think you weren't going to show. What, you think the blindfold would stop me from knowing who and what you are? You're scum pure and simple." She knew bating the bear was a bad idea, but an opponent out of control was easier to predict and manipulate.

"Genevra, Genevra, still haven't curbed that sharp shrewish tongue after all these years. I'm surprised you weren't taught by those bastard brothers of yours some refined manners. You always did have the tendency to be crude." His accent shifted to a thick Irish brogue. She knew instantly he didn't want to be recognized by his voice. It left so many questions unanswered. Who was he?

"I have manners, unlike you. I was tough to fight face to face, not hide behind these inferior devils to get what you want. You're nothing but fool if you think my brother's aren't going to hear of this. They will kill you, and I will bath in your blood." She knew instinctively by his silence and the fear permeating the air that she angered him. Even the two hired thugs seemed to holding their breath waiting for him to assimilate her words.

The shadowed figure took a deep cleansing breath. Lifting his head he addressed his men.

"Get out. I will finish this myself." His hypnotic voice demanded their compliance. He didn't want witnesses to hear what he believed she knew. On quick feet the two heavily muscled goons left the room, they knew how volatile their boss could be when angered. They were just glad it was on her head and not theirs. After a few moments the grinding of the front doors closing and the engine of a large truck reverberated through the silent building.

"Were alone at last my sweet." Pointing his want directly at Ginny, Draco softly cast a cleansing and healing spell. With a warm rush the spell moved across her exposed body, instantly knitting the skin and cleaning away all traces of blood and sweat until there were no signs of the trauma his goons had inflicted.

His deep voice echoed in the empty chamber as he stood not a foot away from her bound body. She truly was a magnificent specimen. Ginny's dark red hair fell in soft waves across her soft delicate face. Creamy velvet skin exposed by her shredded robes glowed translucent even in the shadowed light of the dingy room. Softly rounded coral tipped breasts heaved with every breath she took. Her long willowy legs begged to be wound around a man, him. Need; hot and heavy tore through his already aroused body; he throbbed and strained against the metal teeth of his zipper. A low animalistic growl rumbled through the room. He would have her wet and writhing beneath him; soon.

He had masked his surprise well; in fact he was still in shock at seeing her after so many years. She wasn't supposed to be part of this; she was supposed to be married to Potter managing a household full of babies, not here tortured by his lack wit goons. There wasn't a time when he hadn't wanted her. He wasn't sure if it was because their relationship was forbidden by her brothers, or because she venomously rejected him at every turn. He wanted her as he had never wanted another woman. He had taken hundreds, if not thousands of women, but each and every time when his seed left his body, her name was always on his lips; her face was the one that he saw. He spent years unsuccessfully trying to get her face out of his brain, but he knew without a doubt she is and always would be burned into his black and empty heart.

His lust filled growl caught Ginny off guard. A slow knowing smile crossed her lips; she had found his weakness, and hopefully her means of escape.

"Like what you see?" She asked seductively, putting a suggestive tone to her voice even though the room reeked with the scent of his arousal. Her question was met with more silence. She knew he was there; her breasts fairly tingled with the heat of his gaze.

"Very much Genevra; I have always been a coinsurer of beautiful woman, and you are the most beautiful of them all." His accent had again changed into suave French lilt. He was indeed crafty. The intimacy he used when he spoke her name frightened her. Was she getting in over her head?

"Maybe you should get a closer look."

He knew she was trying to provoke a response, but the blood rushing south cut off all rational brain function. His hands itched to touch her creamy flesh, to feel the weight of her breast pressed against his naked chest, to watch her eyes glaze over with passion only he could arouse. Stripping off his leather jacket and quickly pulling his cashmere sweater over his head, he slowly advanced towards her. His skin sizzled at the thought of her soft, fragrant body in his arms. He would have her, whether willing or by force, she would know what it was like to have him deep and hard inside her. He would know what it was like to spill his seed inside her body with her eyes looking into his soul. He desperately wanted to hear her husky voice call out his name as her orgasm shook her. There would be plenty of time later to get the information he sought. She was wandless and she wasn't going anywhere, at least not yet.

Ginny heard his advancing footsteps, but she was unprepared for the gentle callused hands that took possession of her breasts. Lightening popped and sizzled down her spine at his touch. Against her will, her body arched into his warm touch.

_God it has never felt this good with Harry. _Her subconscious whispered seductively as his fingers slowly caressed and teased her already hardened nipples. Her blood sang with his touch, her slightly drugged mind knew that it was wrong, he was the enemy. She had to escape, but her body wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saving Weasel

Draco's body was on fire. His normal reasoning capabilities were temporarily lost in a red foggy haze. After so many years of imagining the sensation of just touching her supple flesh, the reality of it was almost more than his lust clogged brain could bear. She was so beautiful; more so than he had imagined her to be. Her soft wavy shoulder length hair had mellowed over the years, turning from a brash carroty red to an amazing russet sunset, a striking contrast to her translucent milky skin. Her body had also undergone some subtle changes since their last meeting. She has always looked too thin, underfed. Now she definitely had more flesh on her bones, supple arms, trim flat stomach and sleek muscled thighs told of her many hours on the quidditch pitch. She was perfection personified, and she would be his, at any cost she would be his. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't do this but he couldn't stop himself. He felt like a run away train, out of control, unstoppable. His hand continued to gently massage her coral tipped breast as he twined the other hand in her hair, pulling her bound body closer to him.

Ginny let out a startled gasp as her upper body came flush against his naked torso. Lightening licked at her veins as his hot lips slammed hard onto hers. She couldn't move, he held her so tight, too tight against his hard muscular chest. His hand slid softly from her hair to her jaw, gently applying pressure, forcing her mouth open wider for his assault. His velvety tongue invaded and dueled with hers, fighting for dominance. A low moan tickled the back of her throat as the hand at her breast increased the pressure, sending shivery shock waves down her body. Whoever he was, he knew what he was doing. He had effectively befuddled her senses to the point she didn't remember to struggle, to try and find a way to escape. With her hands shackled overhead, she couldn't touch him back, she could only try to wiggle closer, and enjoy the feeling that rippled thru her. A loud CRACK echoed thru out the empty building, startling the couple.

"Well, if this is your idea of interrogation, you can do that to me anytime." A female voice broke the silence as Draco immediately broke contract with Ginny and she fell heavily back against the beam holding her prisoner.

"I would just LOVE to be the subject of your interrogation." The woman purred seductively as she stepped fully into the room. Lifting her head and flipping the stray hair out of her face, Ginny frowned as she recognized the voice of the intruder. Pansy Parkinson, the pug faced ex-girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, and known Death Eater.

"Shut it Pans." Draco barked as he stooped to pick up his sweater and jacket he had discarded earlier. He quickly slipped the soft sweater over his head, covering his partial nakedness from Pansies suggestive leers.

"No, don't think I will. The Dark Lord sent me to make sure you were doing your job. He thought this might be a little hard for you since you seemed to have a hard on for the little Weasley here. Looks like I showed up just in time." Pansy sauntered over to Ginny, and pulled the blindfold off none too gently as she smirked evilly.

"Hello Weasel face. Read any good books lately?" Pansy grinned maliciously at Ginny's shell shock expression. She would never have guessed her captor was none other than the Dark Lord's General, Draco Malfoy.

"What nothing to say for once Weasley? You were always good for a few witty comebacks while we were in school. What's the matter? Draco got your tongue?" Pansy erupted into a fit of giggles as she threw the blindfold in Draco's face.

Ginny didn't know what to say. This was entirely unexpected. She thought she had been taken by some underling, someone less powerful that she could turn the tables on and get information from. This turn of events sent a shiver of fear down her spine. She was no match for Draco's power. She was in over her head and at his mercy, and he knew it.

Pansy sauntered over to stand not inches away from Ginny. It had been years since Ginny had seen the other woman, time had marched on, and it seemed to have marched right across Pansy Parkinson. Her normally blond hair had been dyed midnight black and cut into a straight bob that unflatteringly accentuated her huge bulbous nose and thin lips. She was coated from non existent cleavage to hairline in makeup charms, as well as doused in gallons of odorous scent. Her black designer jeans and slinky top were so tight you could see the fat rolls protruding between the gaps in the outfit. Ginny almost laughed at how ridiculous she looks, but that would only anger her and earn Ginny more problems.

"Oh come on Weasley, how does it feel to be at our mercy? You know Pothead isn't going to come rescue you on his white charger. No one knows where you are. You are completely cut off from your precious Order. There's no one to save you from the pain." Pansy drew her wand and pointed it directly at Ginny's chest. Draco stepped forward to stop her, but it was already too late.

"Crucio!" Pansy yelled, as a familiar pain stuck Ginny head on. White hot fire licked at her insides, spreading thru out her body as she convulsed and twitched as the spell continued to get stronger. Seconds seemed like hours as tears ran uncheck down her cheeks. Finally unable to fight the pain any longer, Ginny's knees gave out and she dangled limply from her restraints.

"Stop, now." Draco barked as he forcefully grabbed Pansy's wand arm, successfully breaking the spells contact.

"What the hell are you doing? She needs to know pain; she needs to know we mean business. Just because you want to fuck her doesn't mean we go soft on her. She's the enemy, or have you forgotten?"

Draco ran his hands thru his white blond hair, as he watched Ginny try to get back on her feet. It didn't escape his notice that Ginny hadn't uttered a single noise while under the torture spell. That could only mean she had been subjected to that particular agonizing spell multiple times. What could have happened in her past to make her familiar to that type of excruciating pain? An unpleasant ache settled into his chest at the though of her being tortured, helpless. Anger at her former unknown attackers flowed thru him as he tried to control these new emotions flooding his brain. Shaking his head, he cleared them away, intending to examine them another time, another place that didn't involve Pansy staring at him like he was insane.

"Do not dictate my job to me Parkinson. I don't need to be reminded yet again whose lap dog I am. You of all people should know what I am capable of, so I suggest you mind your own business and go back to being the Master's little fuck doll before it's you that gets hurt." Draco moved to stand between Pansy and Ginny, consciously trying to protect the red head from another unwarranted attack.

Another two loud cracks reverberated thru the deserted building as the familiar darkly cloaked figures of Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle came into view. A sickening scenario played out in Draco's head as the two over muscled henchmen came to stand behind Pansy, drawing their wands protectively. Draco sneered at the two goons as a plan slowly began to form; a plan so radical, so crazy that it couldn't help but not work. This turn of events would be beneficial and could be used to his advantage.

Pansy's face turned a heated shade of red as the four Death Eaters started talking all at once, hurling insults and barking orders. Parkinson didn't get any pretties when she was angry Ginny noted, as she watched a fist fight break out between Crabb and Goyle. The two goons were supposed to be protecting Pansy, but they always were a few bricks short. Ginny leaned her tired body against the post, watching the show develop around her. At any other time this unorganized display would have been humorous, but now she was out numbered and wandless. Things couldn't get anymore hopeless.

In the next few seconds, everything happened so fast that later Ginny would still wonder what exactly happened. In a flash of inhuman speed Draco lifted his wand.

"Thriata Stupify." The three didn't know what hit them. They stood immobile, Pansy with the evil sneer contorting her face, and the two henchmen looking clueless.

With a short laugh, Draco took a few steps forward till he was face to face with Pansy.

"I know you can hear me Parkinson. Did you really think I was that stupid? I knew the minute those two bumbling idiots showed up what you were planning. You were going to get rid of me and torture Weasley yourself. Next you and the muscled idiots would present the information to our Master, and reap his rewards. I want you to listen and listen well. I have a message I want you to give our Master. Once I find the Element Stone, I will no longer be his little puppet. He will regret the day he fucked with me, as will the three of you. I will have more power than any being on earth, and the first thing I intend to do with that power is destroy him." He knew the threat was enough for the Dark Lord to order his execution, but he didn't care. It was time to end it. Sever all ties and finally find a way to be free.

Turning away from the frozen trio, Draco pulled a tiny key from his pocket and unlocked the restraints holding Ginny captive. She didn't utter a single word as he repaired her clothing and robes. There was nothing left to say. She was still a prisoner even without the cuffs. She would just have to watch and wait for an opportunity to escape.

"Come on Princess, time to leave." Draco said as he wrapped a muscular arm around her waist and looked deeply into her fear filled eyes. Digging his other hand into his pocket he activated his emergency portkey. The familiar darkness and disorientation overtook her and they were away, but just as the dilapidated room disappeared, she could have sworn she heard Draco's voice whisper softly out of the darkness, "I promise no one will every hurt you again Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What to do with you

Scarlet streaks illuminated the early morning sky as Draco shifted in the small chair he had placed next to the bed and gingerly got to his feet. Highlights from last night's disastrous adventures flashed before his eyes. There was one scene that replayed over and over. The sight of a bound Ginny writhing in excruciating pain would be forever ingrained in his mind. He could still see Ginny's innocent face turn from rage and anger to unspeakable pain. He hadn't really thought of the repercussions of his actions until it had already been too late. There was nothing he could do at that point besides continue on his impetuous course. It went totally against his upbringing to put anyone else's welfare first, but Ginny was different, special, and there was no way he would allow a slag like Pansy to destroy her. He just wanted her pain to stop. That's what he continued to tell himself anyway. He knew it went deeper, his subconscious whispered foreign, forgotten emotions, but he didn't want to look too intensely lest he forget his original focus. She had information he wanted, and he was going to get it.

The incredible pain inflicted by Pansy proved too much for Ginny's body to handle, and she had doubled over unconscious almost immediately after portkeying into the bedroom of his secret hideaway. He had quickly changed her into a pair of soft pajamas and settled her gently under the starched white sheets. With a few quick spells, he repaired the damage done by Pansy's torture. For the rest of the night, Draco sat at her bedside just watched her sleep. After so many years of dreaming of her, only being able to see her in person from afar, this was indeed a delicious treat. Her signature red hair spilled out in waves cross the white pillow, he itched to run his fingers thru the silken strands, but he didn't dare get too close. He knew if he started touching her he would never want to stop. She was a temptation, so much of an attraction; he simply didn't want to take his eyes off her sweet form.

Draco was almost glad she was unconscious; he had no idea of what to say to her. How would he explain last night's lapse in judgement? It wasn't like he could just blurt his true feelings; Malfoy's weren't supposed to even have emotions. Ginny was the only person to ever elicit an overwhelming emotional response from him. All others paled in comparison to her. Many women had tried, but not a single one could make him feel the way that Ginny did. While in school, just one innocent look from her had the ability to make him harder than diamonds. There were many nights he lay in bed thinking of what it would be like to experience her soft touch on his heated body. The surprise and horror of seeing her after such a long time had left his emotions raw. He had been immersed in darkness for so long he had forgotten what it was like to see a thing of true light, a remembrance of what he used to be before his Master turned him into the soulless creature he was today.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew his Master had done this deliberately, trying to test his obedience. Obedience. Draco almost chuckled out loud at the thought. The Master knew he wasn't obedient and never would be. Was this Master's way of control? Was Ginny going to be nothing more than a pawn in this new game? He would die before he allowed any more harm to come to Ginny. The sound of rustle of sheets brought Draco's attention back to reality, back to a waking Ginny.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes; she tightened her body, anticipating the pain that she knew would flood her senses. A full thirty seconds went by but she only felt extreme weariness and slight aches and pains. She had expected to wake up and find herself still shackled in the abandoned building waiting for Parkinson to finish her off. Brushing a stray hair out of her face, she was shocked to discover her once cut and bleeding wrist now mended and healthy. Just like nothing had happened. Finally thinking to look around the room, Ginny pushed herself up to lean against the headboard. Her honey orbs rounded in astonishment as they came to rest on a certain familiar face.

"Draco." She whispered as he came closer, sitting down in a chair positioned next to the bed. Her voice came out gravelly and tired, but definitely alive. She was alive, and it was all thanks to Draco Malfoy.

Draco put up his hand indicating her to be silent as she started to speak again. "Don't ask question you don't want the answers to Weasley. Too many questions can get you killed." Fear crept into her eyes, and he immediately regretted his harshness. He hadn't needed to be gentle with anyone in so long he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"I couldn't let Pansy kill you. You have a certain clue that I want, it's as simple as that." He stated confidently, knowing full well it was a total lie. But she didn't know that.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably and stared at him with an expressionless face. She had learned to hide her emotions well over the years. She couldn't let him see that she was disappointed he had saved her only for the clue. It had been many years since she had set eyes on Draco Malfoy, but the mere sight of him still made her stomach flutter. He had changed greatly in the last five years. His facial features were more grown-up, broader, and fuller than before; he had also added at least a dozen inches in height and his once slender body boasted added muscle. The one thing that remained consistent was his silver-blond hair. In school he had let it grow long, but now it was cropped short with a stylish tousled look. In short he looked edible. Edible? Did she really think that? Her slightly naughty thoughts were interrupted by a loud POP from outside the bedroom door. Someone else was here.

Draco sprang from his chair, wand at the ready. He would protect her with his life. Moving swiftly to the door, he wrenched it open and barreled thru. There was a loud crash then shouting.

"What the bleedin fuck Draco." The intruder howled as he was pushed unceremoniously thru the bedroom door to land in a heap at the foot of the bed.

Anger ripped thru Draco as he watched Ginny cower in fear. Whoever he was, he had better have a good excuse for barging in unannounced and frightening Ginny. The intruder gingerly got to this feet and slowly brushed himself off. Draco could only stare in shock at the last person he would have ever expected to show up on his doorstep, Blaize Zambini.

Blaize Zambini was the right hand man to the Minister on Magic, Ginny's father Arthur Weasley. Blaize had started out at the beginning of the war just the same as Draco himself had. A pureblood trophy offered up to the Master of evil himself. Used as a bargaining chip to keep their powerful fathers in line. The only difference was that Zambini had enough balls to switch sides not a few months into the war, while Draco had stayed and maintained status quo. Now Blaize and Draco were equal in power and influence, they were well matched, but unknown to all they were still good friends.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here Zambini?" Draco croaked. He hadn't actually seen his friend in person for close to three years. They generally conversed using charmed parchments, a simple enchantment they both learned in nursery school.

"I came to make sure Ginny was alright, the Minister and his family are beside themselves." He explained, quickly accessing Ginny's well being. He knew Draco's secret, he knew of his friend's strong feelings for the lovely Minister's daughter. He wasn't worried for a moment that Draco would harm her in any way.

"How did you know that I had Weasley?" Darco asked suspiciously, wondering if he had inadvertently stumbled in to a trap.

"Aurors Potter and Mooney picked up Goyle Jr. and Pansy Parkinson last night outside of Seattle. They were both almost incoherent and Goyle was missing an arm. They took a team of Aurors back to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Want to guess what they found?" Neither Ginny nor Draco responded, so Blaize continued. "They found a goopy red mess that used to be Vince Crabb. His body was barely recognizable. According to Goyle, Voldemort was insanely furious after learning that Ginny had gotten away. Before you ask, we only knew Ginny was being held because Parkinon still had her wand on her person when she was picked up." Blaize riffled thru his robes until he pulled out a wand, Ginny's wand to be precise. He threw it across the room to her, and she caught it quickly.

"Apparently whatever plans the Dark Lord is cooking up, Ginny seems to be the key player. I just wanted to make sure she was in good hands." Blaize turned his back to Ginny and smirked at Draco. He knew damn well that Ginny was in good hands, he was just there to warn Draco that his Master knew of his duplicity in helping the enemy. The race was on to find the stone. The first one at the finish line the winner, and Draco intended to be the winner.

"I would guard her with my life." Draco whispered as Blaize made for the door to leave. Ginny sprang from the bed, intending to go with Blaize.

"Wait for me. You need to get me out of here." Ginny cried desperately, looking frantic as Blaize disappeared without a backward glance.

Draco seize the opportunity and quickly took possession of Ginny's newly acquired want. She looked on with shock and fear, not knowing how to react or respond.

"You're not going anywhere Princess unless it's with me." Draco said with a grin. "You're mine now."


End file.
